Esferas de Cristal
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: Si pones con fé y esperanza un árbol de navidad tal vez te conseda un deseo...aunque no sea cuando tu lo esperas...
1. Sueños Rotos

_Ya sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Y que yo no saco ningún beneficio económico de esto._

_Lamento publicarlo hasta estas fechas, pero acabo de volver de vacaciones, fui al campo a visitar a mis abuelos (obviamente allá no existen las computadoras jejejeje menos el internet), así que por eso la demora, este fic consta de solo 2 capítulos así que espero subir el siguiente capi mañana ya que la historia está terminada (la escribí hace un año para otro foro de fan fics)_

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!_

**Sueños Rotos**

No tenía ni idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo…ella se lo había pedido y…últimamente no había cosa que pudiera negarle, aunque sabia bien que no tenía ningún sentido adornar un simple pino, (que seguramente acabaría marchito), con tantas cosas inservibles… con tantas esferas…con tantos sueños inútiles… Una de las esferas resbaló de su mano, ella le había prohibido usar magia para realizar la insoportable tarea y…el accedió sin saber muy bien porque…

Vio la esfera brillante y azul caer al suelo en cámara lenta, y cuando esta se convirtió en miles de pedacitos recordó algo que años atrás también se había roto en las vísperas de Navidad…

Un pequeño niño de unos 6 años empujaba con todas sus fuerzas una rama de abeto para que entrara por la puerta de su casa, el cabello negro se le pegaba a la frente y gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro, amenazando con introducirse en sus ojos, pero el niño seguía empujando…no esperaba que alguien le ayudara, su madre seguramente estaría en cama bastante adolorida por la cruel paliza que su esposo le había dado la noche anterior…en cuanto a su padre… seguramente estaba en algún Pub de mala muerte gastando en licor el poco dinero que ganaba…

Pero el pequeño Severus tenía esperanza, si lograba hacer pasar la rama por el hueco de la entrada, podría seguir con su plan y entonces…llevaría la magia y los milagros de Navidad a casa, si todo salía bien, quizás al día siguiente por la mañana su familia sería distinta…sería feliz…

Y con esa creciente fe logró que la necia rama estuviese, por fin, dentro de la casa, ahora, con cuidado tenía que ponerla de pie en medio de lo que se suponía era la sala…quitó un poco de polvo de los destartalados muebles y sacó algo de basura acumulada por meses…quería dejar el lugar impecable para el "pino", pero era una tarea épica para un niño tan pequeño, así que se contentó con dejar algo decente el pequeño espacio que ocuparía su "árbol navideño".

Cuando logró ponerlo en pie, saco con sumo cuidado una bolsa de papel que escondía entre sus ropas…había vendido unos zapatos nuevos, que le regalara en la calle una señora, para poder comprar las esferas más bonitas que había visto…esferas de cristal, lisas y brillantes como sus esperanzas…lentamente y con devoción las colocó sobre la rama que había conseguido en un bosque cercano, sabía que jamás hubiese podido traer el solo un árbol a casa, pero esperaba que una rama fuese suficiente para concederle su milagro…

Cuando hubo terminado se sentó frente al improvisado "pino" y comenzó a entonar villancicos…esperaría despierto a su padre y entonces…entonces su mágico árbol haría el resto…estaba seguro…

La noche caía sobre la calle de la Hiladera, todos estaban en sus hogares celebrando Noche Buena, todos, menos un hombre que se dirigía con pasos torpes y visiblemente embriagado, hacia su casa, donde seguramente estarían su desgraciada mujer y el bastardo de su hijo…cuando abrió la puerta se topo en seco con la imagen más nauseabunda que pudiera imaginarse, el maldito chiquillo había metido en su casa una sucia rama y además se encontraba como idiota cantando algo sobre estrellas y reyes magos…algo sobre…¿Navidad?, ese pequeño desgraciado no se merecía ninguna Navidad, no se merecía nada y él se lo iba a enseñar…se lo haría entender a golpes… fúrico destrozó el "árbol" a manotazos, el niño se interpuso en su camino pidiéndole que no lo hiciera...odiaba a ese mocoso...lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó contra la pared…una vez estuvo en el suelo comenzó a patearle, el pequeño estaba asustado, le murmuraba incoherencias sobre árboles mágicos y le suplicaba que parara de golpearlo, pero él no iba a ceder, lo tomó de nuevo por el cuello, pero esta vez le estampo un fuerte puñetazo que dejo inconsciente al niño…

A la mañana siguiente nada ni nadie había cambiado en la familia Snape, nadie…salvo el pequeño Severus…mientras lloraba junto a su destrozado "árbol navideño" se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a creer en los milagros…

—Severus ¿has terminado de adornar el pino?, necesito que me ayudes con las luces del techo— esa voz alegre y melódica lo saco de sus pensamientos y respondió casi en un susurro…

—No Hermione, aun no termino…he roto las esferas…—


	2. Los deseos toman tiempo

_**Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero entre el trabajo y la escuela apenas y tengo tiempo de subir uno que otro one-shot.**_

_**Este es el último capi de este fic, así que:**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ¡Son lo máximo!**_

_**ESPERO MUCHOS MÁS DE SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**Ahora si a disfrutar!**_

**Los Deseos toman Tiempo.**

—Severus, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, he tenido que colocar lo demás yo sola—escucho que le llamaba la voz un poco molesta de Hermione, mientras la chica entraba en la sala.

— ¡Merlín!, ¿Estás bien Severus?—exclamó la castaña al ver la cantidad de pedacitos de cristal en el suelo, inmediatamente se inclino a recogerlos y a murmurar hechizos para reparar las esferas…

—Déjalo, Hermione son solo esferas— no veía el por qué tanto alboroto, bastaba con poner otra cosa en el dichoso árbol.

—Severus, las esferas navideñas son importantes, representan el fruto de la vida, las esperanzas y los sueños de quien los coloca en el pino….las esferas son los deseos—Y Hermione tenía un deseo muy grande que pedirle a su pino…

—Una chica lista como tú sabrá que eso es solo un cuento de Navidad— no quería pensar en sueños, ni en deseos irrealizables teniendo uno delante de él.

Hermione solo atino a sonreír tímidamente, sabía que Severus jamás creería esas bobas historias pero en ellas la chica estaba depositando toda su fe…

—Tus amigos se están retrasando—mencionó Snape al notar el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

— ¡OH, no! Nadie se está retrasando, porque…no hay nadie a quien esperar— contesto tímidamente Hermione.

— ¿No invitaste a tus amigos a esta fiesta?— Severus estaba intrigado, ¿Por qué entonces se había esmerado tanto la castaña si no era para sus amigos?

—Severus no es una fiesta, es víspera de Navidad y la Navidad es para estar en fam…—se detuvo, sabía que si continuaba hablando se descubriría y aun no era el momento.

—Ven, vamos a cenar, y déjame decirte que es la primera vez que horneo un pavo—dijo la joven cambiando bruscamente de tema, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mago, pero decidió no comentar nada, no tenía caso.

Después de cenar volvieron junto al árbol para abrir los regalos, claro que estos eran pocos, por tanto solo les llevo unos minutos, Severus no podía dejar de contemplar a la mujer a su lado, se veía hermosa y se le notaba feliz e ilusionada como una niña pequeña…tenía que admitir que de haber pedido un deseo pediría que ella le tomase en cuenta como algo más que su amigo.

—Severus…hay algo que quiero decirte— comenzó Hermione con una voz apenas audible y con las mejillas completamente escarlatas.

— ¿Si, qué ocurre?— el repentino cambio en la actitud de su "amiga" le alerto

—Por favor no vayas a enfadarte conmigo…yo...yo…te…te…quiero Severus…te…te amo, por eso te invite a mi casa en Navidad, porque la Navidad es para estar en familia y yo…yo quiero que tú seas mi familia…pero entiendo si tu…no…—Hermione jamás pudo completar esa frase, los labios de Severus se lo impidieron, de forma suave, delicada y tierna, como bailando un vals él le hizo sentir lo mucho que la quería…lo mucho que la necesitaba para vivir…

—Demetrius, deja ya de jugar y ayuda a tu padre con el pino— exclamaba una mujer algo molesta mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una niña de unos 2 años que tenía el pelo castaño y rizado y unos ojos del color de la miel que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a que su madre le pusiera un vaporoso vestido esmeralda.

—Mamá, dijiste que tu lo harías— exclamó enfadado el niño de 6 años que tenía el pelo negro y lacio y los ojos tan obscuros como el ónix.

—Cariño debo cambiar a Eileen primero, pero iré a ayudarles pronto ¿de acuerdo?—Definitivamente el niño había salido a su padre y Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

Finalmente el pequeño Demetrius se encamino a la sala arrastrando los pies…

—Puedo preguntar ¿a qué se debe ese comportamiento jovencito?—si, era Noche Buena, pero Severus Snape no iba a tolerar esa actitud de parte de su hijo.

Es que…poner el árbol de navidad es tan aburrido ¿Por qué tu y mamá insisten tanto con eso?"— el niño era igual de curioso que Hermione.

—Pues porque tu madre y yo queremos que nos conceda un deseo ¿tú no quieres pedirle uno?— contesto el mago mientras colocaba sobre el pino pequeñas luces con su varita

— ¿De verdad es cierto lo que me dices?— exclamó emocionado Demetrius

—Claro que es cierto, a mí ya me concedió uno— Y vaya que se lo había concedido, había tomado años, pero finalmente esa sencilla rama de abeto que coloco cuando era un crío le había otorgado el milagro que le había implorado aquella lejana noche: Una familia Feliz.

—Veo que estas muy entusiasmado Demetrius ¿a qué se debe?— mencionó Hermione al entrar en la sala y ver a su hijo colocando con cuidado y alegría las esferas.

—Es que dice papá que si pongo un árbol de Navidad con fe y esperanza me concederá un deseo ¿no es fantástico?—expresó con gran felicidad.

—Claro que es fantástico hijo, pero recuerda que los deseos toman tiempo, no suelen llegar cuando tú lo quieres, si no, cuando lo necesitas—explicó Severus mientras sentaba sobre sus rodillas a la pequeña Eileen.

Bueno no importaba Demetrius sabía que de todas formas su deseo requería tiempo, además el estaba pidiendo también ese deseo por su hermanita y tal vez, como se lo estaba pidiendo a un solo pino, demorara un poco mas…

Hermione se acerco a su esposo y le beso tiernamente, como aquella Noche Buena, Severus la amaba y a sus hijos, realmente tenían una familia maravillosa…

Pronto fue tiempo de irse a la cama, los niños deben acostarse temprano en la Noche Buena, así llegan más pronto los regalos, pero Severus no quería enviar a su hijo a la tierra de los sueños sin antes saber….

—Demetrius… ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste al pino?—preguntó mientras lo arropaba.

—Un hermanito—fué todo lo que el niño dijo antes de quedarse dormido….


End file.
